


Papa  Murphy Pizza Wizards

by adrisk726, Contego



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, I know it says Wizards in the title, M/M, almost like magic, but not really, but that's just cause they're super fast at pizza making, cause this is a non-magical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-01-25 23:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12543324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adrisk726/pseuds/adrisk726, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contego/pseuds/Contego
Summary: Draco's parents own a Papa Murphy's pizza franchise store, and Harry Potter just got hired.All stories are based on true events.





	1. The Hiring

**Author's Note:**

> These were all based on true events that either I or my friends have experienced while working at Papa Murphy's.
> 
> Here are some quick terms to know: 
> 
> Black shirt = manager  
> Red shirt= crew member  
> centerloading= all the toppings in the center of the pizza

The time was 7:55 PM on a Tuesday night--their busiest night of the week. Large pizzas are only $10 and families only $12, so naturally, the entirety of the city decided to swarm their small store. That night just Draco, Ron, Blaise, and Pansy worked for the entire rush. But now that they are gone, Ron and Draco remain to clean up the messes and set up for the morning crew. "Bloody hell, Draco, you've scrubbed that line down at least 5 times." Ron groaned as he watched Draco take a sanitizer rag to their makeline once more. Draco frowned, scrubbing and picking away at the food remnants. The makeline was absolutely filthy, so Draco had to make it squeaky clean. In all honesty, he was the only one who really cared about how the place looked. When you're the son of the owners you should naturally take great pride in the way your store looks.

"Shut up, Weasly. If it wasn't for my father hiring you out of pity you'd still have no job!" Draco snapped, wiping his hands on his black shift leader shirt.

"Ouch, Malfoy. Words hurt you know..." Ron grumbled, counting down the last of the money from their draw.

 

_Ding!_

 

Both boys looked up at the front door, a look of horror coming over their face. A customer. Five minutes before they closed. This is some sort of cruel joke, right? Draco eyed the boy that walked up to the register, looking up at the menu. He pushed back his dark brown hair to reveal the most peculiar scar. Ron put the money back into the drawer, sighing in defeat. Why can't just one time they close the store on time? The boy looked at the menu with an intensity the two have never seen from another customer before. Actually---scratch that thought. There have definitely been a few customers that have stared at that menu as if they're staring at the face of death.  By the time the boy made eye contact with the two workers, the time read 8:03 PM. They were closed but still had to serve him, unfortunately. The boy in front of them finally opened his mouth to speak.

 

"Yeah, can I get an application?" Draco looked at him dumbfounded. What the fuck? Did he stand there that long just to ask for an application? How mental! 

 

"Excuse me?" Ron asked, also equally confused by his request. 

 

"A job application. Your window says you're hiring." Ron looked at Draco, who stormed off into the back to snatch an application. He muttered under his breath as he tore through his father's office to find the simple paper application. 

 

"Here," Draco said curtly, obviously annoyed that that boy just wasted their time. He watched as the boy filled out the application, taking his sweet, sweet time. The boy handed it over to Draco, smiling. Draco looked it over trying to find anything that would give him an excuse to throw it straight into the trash. Fuck. This kid has had previous experience with Papa Murphy's before... He couldn't let that slip away. Not when they're short staffed and struggling to train their staff up properly. 

 

"When are you available to come in for a first shift?" Draco asked, still staring at the application.

 

"Tomorrow at 3:00 works for me."

 

"Be here." Draco put the application down on the counter, writing that this person apparently named "Harry Potter" would arrive at 3 o'clock on Wednesday. Harry thanked him, as he walked out of the store. Ron and Draco stood there in silence for a moment. Neither could still believe someone did that. This kid is weird. 

 

"Close the drawer out. I want to go home." Draco moaned, turning off all the lights. Ron nodded, clicking the buttons on the screen to close out and count the drawer. They got out only minutes later, going their separate ways. As Draco locked the store up and walked to his car, he looked up at the glowing red and green sign. Honestly, fuck this place.  And fuck Harry Potter for coming in and ruining his close. 


	2. The First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry's first day has arrived.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LTN= large thin  
> L= Large original  
> LPAN= Pan  
> FTN= Family thin  
> F= Family original  
> M= Medium  
> MGF= Medium gluten free  
> L/F Stffd= large or family stuffed  
> AOS= Crust used to make side dishes  
> Faves= crusts used for $5 faves

Another day of this has arrived. The time was approaching 3 PM and Harry Potter, their newest hire, has finally made his way through the doors. Draco zoomed around the corner, thinking the doorbell was another customer. Finding out it was just Harry, his fake smile dropped back into a frown. Harry stood in the lobby like a lost puppy, waiting for someone to allow him permission to enter the back of the store. Was this kid a vampire or something? 

 

"You can come back." Draco commented, motioning for Harry to follow him to the back office. That's where their uniform shirts and aprons were hung. Even though Harry had previous Papa Murphy's experience, they still hired him as a crew member. There was no way he was getting shift leader pay only to discover later on he's absolutely terrible at his job. Draco watched as Harry silently put the disgustingly bright red shirt  and apron over his head. God, if Draco could pick the colors everything would be green. His favorite color. 

 

"Ready? I'll give you a prompt tour of the store." Draco nodded his head in the direction of the walk-in cooler, opening the door and letting Harry step inside first. It was cold as balls in here, but a good place to go if you wanted to complain about customers without them hearing. Draco walked over the multiple racks that held the crusts, motioning them up and down.

 

"This is for our large thins and gluten frees. And this one next to it is where we keep our faves, mediums, and all our AOS crusts. Over here is the family thins and the originals. The next rack is for Large originals." Draco said with just _so_ much enthusiasm. He walked a couple feet over to a rack filled with boxes and trays, "Here is where we keep our meets. And this is for the cheese. The one by the crust racks are for vegetables." Draco really made no effort to delve any deeper. It really was so simple. All the boxes were labeled, after all. Harry watched intently as he kept mental notes. 

 

 _'This guy seems really intense. Best not get on his bad side.'_ Harry thought to himself, biting his lip with worry. This is the owner's son. Getting on his bad side certainly meant certain doom. Draco led them from the cooler and to the sink area. Harry looked at the lids and stacks of insert trays. 

 

"Not really much to say here. It's a fucking sink. I think you can figure it out." Draco sighed, pushing Harry out of the way as he strutted up to the front of the store. 

 

_Ring ring_

 

The phone. Draco groaned, picking up the phone with the biggest frown Harry has ever seen. 

 

"Thank you for calling Papa Murphy's this is Draco what can I get for you today?" He asked politely, his tone changing dramatically. He punched in a series of numbers into the register, taking down every single request this customer had to give. And judging by the amount of punching, it was quite a bit. 

 

"So I have a large thin Herb chicken Mediterranean with no feta, no chicken, add steak, add Parmesan, and regular tomatoes instead of sun-dried. And another Large thin herb chicken with no chicken, add steak, and regular tomatoes instead of sun-dried, correct? Can I get a name and number, please?" Draco listened intently, typing in the number as a name popped up on the screen. He clicked it, sending the order through. Two white tickets popped up through the machine. 

 

"Alright, Bill, see you in about 10 to 15 minutes." Draco said warmly as he hung up the phone. But the moment that phone hit the charging dock, Draco's tone went straight back to bitter and frowning. He muttered curse words to himself as he went into the cooler to retrieve the needed crusts. Harry just watched, a slight smirk appearing on his lips. This boy was just so bitter. It was actually kind of cute. 

 

"Fucking Bill. Always coming in and making things complicated. How about you just create a fucking pizza instead of modifying it to the high heavens!" Draco blasted, slamming the crust down onto the scale. He continued to huff and puff as he put his gloves on and began to sauce and cheese this pizza. Draco looked over to Harry, motioning him to come over and help. Harry did as he was instructed, waiting for Draco to pass the pizza on to him. He watched as Draco took his sweet time to carefully measure out the olive oil and garlic. This guy was obviously a perfectionist... Something Harry most certainly is not. 

 

Harry began to work on this creation, paying close attention to the ticket. This customer has so many mods! Harry weighed out his spinach and steak, throwing it onto the pizza quickly and moving on to the next half. Draco was still putting his spinach on the pizza by the time Harry was laying his down the wrap station. Draco left his post to go inspect the work that Harry did so quickly. It didn't take three feet to notice just how incredibly sloppy Harry's pizza was.

 

"What the fuck is _that_?" Draco snapped, pointing towards Harry's sloppy pizza. Harry simply shrugged, mumbling. 

 

"You center loaded like crazy, Harry. Speed isn't always the priority." Draco took the pizza from the wrap station, laying it back onto the stainless steel line. Draco began to meticulously move each piece of spinach and tomato into their spot. Another 30 seconds passed before Draco was finished. The pizza looked beautifully done. Almost as if Draco took a ruler to each piece of steak and had them all evenly spread apart... But at the cost of speed. It had taken him 2 minutes and 30 seconds to make that pizza. A whole minute over their required time. 

 

"Perfect!" Draco said with a smile, admiring his work. Two perfect pizzas! Harry watched Draco actually smile for once. He had to admit, it was pretty cute. Maybe working here wouldn't be so bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second half of Harry's first day will come soon....


	3. The Boss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Draco´s dad. AKA THE BOSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how our boss really is except its girls he hates. Yikes.

Harry changed his mind. Working here was going to be absolute hell. This was decided as soon as Draco's father walked in while Harry was doing dishes. The man introduced himself as Lucius. He was really polite to Harry at first, asking about his previous job and if he was liking it here so far. But soon, the nice older man was replaced by Satan himself. 

He called his staff stupid whenever he got the chance, ran into people and got onto them about it, and was VERY sexist. He conversed politely with all the females in the store, but wouldn't give Harry or any of the other boys the time of day, not even his own son!. A bit odd but harry didn't mind too much. He didn't want to talk to Lucius either. 

Come to think of it, he couldn't think of a single person he worked with that actually LIKED Lucius. Although his wife, Narcissa, was very polite to everyone. 

Harry was yanked from his thoughts when the phone rang. He looked over to see if anyone would grab it. Surprise surprise! Lucius did. And Harry went back to the scalding bubbly water. 

Not even a minute passed before he heard his boss's voice carry down the small hallway. ¨Is anyone going to help me make all these pizzas?!” He sounded extremely angry, so Harry and two other staff members ran to the front. 

The green eyed boy noticed the ticket as he was putting his gloves on. Not only was there ONE pizza, but it was a freaking Cheese Fav! Did he seriously get mad over that? Harry groaned internally but made the pizza anyway. It took him 30 seconds to have it wrapped and on the rack.

This was going to suck. Big time.


	4. The Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More problems with Lucius. This time involving customers. Also Harry has fun teasing Draco.

Harry had been working there for well over a month. He closed at least 4 times a week and usually with Draco. They had slowly progressed from ‘breath in my direction again and I’ll slice your throat with a pizza cutter’ to ‘you're annoying as hell, but you’re the only person here that I can stand.’ And Harry was very much enjoying this new friendship between them.

“Potter I swear if you smack me with that nasty towel one more time I’m going to do something you’ll regret." Harry only smiled and wrung up the wet towel again. He started advancing towards Draco slowly, who in turn, backed away, hands up defensively.

A loud crack echoed across the building and the blond's screaming soon followed. “Harry I’m going kill you! My pants are all wet now and I’ll have bruises for weeks!” he whined and the darker haired boy laughed. “Quite being a baby Malfoy you’re fine.” Draco glared in his direction.

However, their antics were soon halted when the annoying sound of the electronic doorbell rang. Draco swiftly walked to the front with Harry at his heels. The blond put on his false smile as he started up a conversation with the customer. Money was exchanged, a receipt given, and the customer went to take a seat and wait for their food.

Harry, having gone to get the crust, quickly sauced it. Once Draco’s gloves were on, he inspected Harry’s work. Satisfied, he started making the LTN Herb Chicken Mediterranean. The silence was comfortable but that quickly ended. Both boys were startled when they heard the booming voice of Draco’s father as he spoke to the customer. The young women looked uncomfortable as she was dragged into answering more questions. If there was one thing everyone hated about Lucius (which there were definitely more than one) it was the conversations that he forced out of customers. They were always awkward and most of the time, no one wanted to talk to him.

Draco sighed at his father before giving the young lady her pizza. He smiled sympathetically (that's a first) and told her to have a good night. She thanked him, a look of relief on her face, as she quickly left the building to get to her car.

Harry scraped down the line, while Draco cleaned it with a sanitized towel. They wrapped the line and said goodbye as Lucius and Narcissa finally left. Their son gave his mother kiss and nodded towards his father. Now that they were gone and there wasn’t a customer in sight, Harry took the opportunity to continue the little feud they had going on earlier. Draco was not happy (but when is he ever?).


	5. The Scammer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco confronts a scammer...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually happened I SHIT YOU NOT!!! I was on the phone with this guy for 30 FREAKING MINUTES!!! This is mainly dialogued b/c Dave was a fucking dick and it was an actual shouting match. I won't put in everything otherwise it'd be sooooooo long.
> 
> Also, just so everyone knows, I'm not the son of the owner. If I was, I would probably run away. I'm just a lowly manager making 7.90 an hour. And I'm so tired. I'm a pizza dad that needs a fucking nap already.

_RING, RING, RING_

 

The phone's loud ringing sounded like a million little screaming kids in Draco's ear. He pointed at Harry to pick it up just so he didn't have to listen to the idiot customers. Reluctantly, Harry complied and answered the phone. The usual introduction they were forced to give each time was quickly cut off. 

 

"Uh... He wants to speak to you." Draco took the phone from his hands, putting the phone up to his ear and rolling his eyes. 

 

"Hello?" Immediately he was met with hostility from the customer. Great. One of _those_ people. Draco just loved it when they were rude to him. Mainly because he's the owner's son and, well, he liked to get snotty back. It wasn't like 90% of the staff were children or anything that made mistakes sometimes. And it wasn't like the staff was, y'know... Human. No, but alas, the customers view them as robots that have no feelings or thoughts. 

 

"Is this the fucking manager?" He sneered. Draco could tell he was a scammer just by that comment. Time to have some fun.

 

"Yeah, what's wrong?" The customer wasted no time with his rambling complaints. 

 

"I got a pizza from YOUR store that had NO SAUCE! It was half white half red!" He was practically screaming at Draco through the phone. Draco went through his memories of the night to see exactly if that even happened. See, Draco loved to sauce and cheese the pizzas... But he wasn't an idiot that "forgot" sauce. Out of all the scammers, this one was probably the most hilarious. 

 

"Um... You said it had no sauce? From this location? That's not possible." And by the grace of God himself (or more fitting the Devil) the scammer began screaming and cussing. 

 

"What do you mean?! It happened! We ate it! It had no sauce! I want a new pizza!" Draco sighed heavily, knowing he could get nowhere with him. 

 

"Alright. Give me a name and number and I'll write it down." Draco took down the credentials, storing it away for later. The scammer, Dave, would not get away with this.

 

Draco went through the catalog of all the orders that night. Just as Draco suspected. Dave's order never existed. 

 

_**2 weeks later** _

_RING, RING, RING._

 

Draco's head turned sharply to the source of the bloody noise. Everyone had already done nose goes, which left Draco with the amazing task of answering it. Lucious sat in his leather chair in the office, obviously watching them through the cameras with a great intensity. 

 

"Thank you for calling Papa Murphy's this is Draco what can I get you?" He asked in a low, depressed voice. This place depressed him, which the customers most likely picked up on. The guy over the phone simply cleared his throat. Oh boy.

 

"Are you a manager?" Draco looked over at the rest of the team, mouthing the words, ' _It's fucking him!'_

 

"Yeah. What's up?" And just like before, Dave went off on him. "You should have a pizza under my name for a free one. Dave. You guys are the ones who didn't put any fucking sauce on it, so make sure to do that." The snide in his voice was strong. Draco took a deep breath, closing his eyes. Oh boy.

 

"Well... I remember talking to you that night, and I looked back into our cataloged orders and yours wasn't in our system, so... I can't give you a free pizza without a receipt." The man on the other line laughed, cussing over and over. The two _really_ went into it. Draco and the man on the other end barraged each other with words, going on and on. 

 

"No, _you_ listen to _me_! If you didn't keep interrupting me, you'd actually comprehend what I'm saying to you." Draco sneered, gripping the phone with such intensity. This fucking customer calls back every single time Draco hangs up. He needs to just quit! Harry just watched in awe. Draco was never really this passionate about being right... Well, unless it was to prove Harry wrong about something. Finally, Draco gave up, "Look if you have a receipt, Great! We'll make you your pizza. If not, you're welcome to go scam another store." And with that, Draco hung up. And thankfully, the idiot never called back. 

 

The night continued on. Lucious stayed in the front while Harry and Draco hung around the back. Harry, in all his glory, kept trying to console Draco and bring him down from his anger. But in all honesty, Draco was kinda hot when he was like this. 

 

"Draco... If he comes in, I'll protect you by throwing olives at him." Harry gave Draco a pat on the back, which made Draco smile slightly. While Harry was shit at making pizzas, he was good at making the mood lighten. 

 

But all good things must come to an end. The doorbell rang and in stormed an angry man, pointing his finger at a displeased Lucious. 

 

"Here ya go, buddy! Here's my fucking receipt!" He slammed it on the counter, shoving it in Lucious' way. The two exchanged words and eventually, Lucious made another pizza for the guy. And minutes later, Dave was gone. The whole store was silent. Lucious made his way back to the office, gathering his things. Draco and Harry made their way to the front, looking at the supposed receipt. Upon inspecting it, Draco crumpled it and threw it against the wall. It was a _fake_ receipt. This guy wanted a free pizza so bad he made a _fake_ receipt. 

 

"Draco..." Harry trailed off, watching his coworker become dejected. Draco's eyes cast downward as he made his way to his father's office. Lucious stood in the doorway, sporting a frown and his usual wool coat.

 

"Father, I-" 

 

"Don't, Draco." Lucious' eyes met his son's, "You disappoint me. Though, that's not out of the ordinary. I always knew you were nothing more than _stupid staff_." And with that, Lucious walked out of the store. For a moment Draco stood there, taking in his father's words. He was used to this, but for some reason, it hurt more tonight. Without another word Draco made his way to the walk-in cooler, sitting on the cold floor and put his head in his hands. Finally, tears escaped him. The door of the cooler opened, but the person didn't speak. Instead, he just sat next to Draco, putting an arm around him and pulling him close.

 

Harry always smelt good---like flowers. Draco laid his head on Harry's shoulder, letting the tears fall onto the brunette's bright red uniforms. They didn't say anything but just sat there in each other's company.

"Don't listen to Lucious. He doesn't know you like I know you." Harry spoke soft, interlacing their fingers to bring Draco more comfort. Draco would never admit it out loud, but that's when he began to fall for Harry. 


End file.
